staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Kacper - Gość, odc 1 (The Visitor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 05:35 Kacper - Biwak, odc. 6 (The Camping Trip); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 06:10 Kalipso; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000) 07:05 Kosmiczne kolizje. Zderzenia galaktyk (Cosmic Collisions); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda 08:07 Rozmowa z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim 08:20 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kapsuła dla przyszłych pokoleń, odc. 9 (The time capsule, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Siedem stron świata - odc. 3/7 Rywale - txt - str.777; serial TVP 09:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Gwiezdny zaprzęg (Space Buddies); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:40 Małgosia i buciki - Iguana gra w kometkę odc. 30 (Franny's Feet / Iguana paly paddle ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 11:10 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Wet za wet, odc. 15 (Tit for Tat); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:20 Długi weekend - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 2082 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Mój przyjaciel pies (More than Puppy Love); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2083 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2200; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy robi show, odc. 7 (Timmy Steals The Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Taxi 4 (Taxi 4) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2007) 22:05 Malibu - atak rekinów (Malibu Shark Attack); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:50 Amerykański łowca (Young Americans); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - W głąb siebie (Manic); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:25 Notacje - Alicja Klimaszewska. Dusza i serce zostaną w Wilnie; cykl dokumentalny 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Antychryst - wielki filantrop; reportaż 06:50 Flintstonowie - odc. 22 Gdzie jest Dino? (The Flintstones ep. Dino Disappears); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:20 Mikołajek - odc. 10 Mecz (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le football); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 07:35 Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1988) 09:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 9; teleturniej 10:15 Kumple (Sidekicks); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Fantomas wraca (Fantomas se dechaine) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1965) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1841; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko 15:45 Willow (Willow); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1988) 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (42) 19:05 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 583 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 831; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 571 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Osiem milimetrów (Eight Millimeter); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999) 01:00 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 03:10 Droga do piekła (Hard Ride to Hell); horror kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:27 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:38 Top kryminał; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:57 Studio reportażu - Meble miejskie - Mała architektura w wielkim mieście; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:11 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:56 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Tele - Eko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:21 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 KolejTV; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:42 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Dzień pierwszy - 1 maja 2004; film dokumentalny; reż.:A.Marek Drążewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:14 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:58 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:27 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:42 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:28 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zwykły, święty człowiek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Linczuk, Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 25 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 27 8:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 1 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 320 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 45 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 291 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 291 Sezon: 6 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 40 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 168 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 12 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1300 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 45 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 292 Sezon: 6 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 164 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1301 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 41 20:00 Bad Boys 22:35 Ława przysięgłych 1:20 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie Odcinek: 4 2:10 Program interaktywny 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1566< TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 84 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 494 11:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 3 12:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 4 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 578 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 804 14:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 825 14:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 579 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 85 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 826 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1438 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 805 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 22 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 923 0:10 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 9 1:00 Co za tydzień 1:25 Uwaga! 1:40 Arkana magii 3:00 Rozmowy w toku 3:45 Usterka 4:10 Nauka jazdy 4:30 Rozmowy w toku 5:20 Bez montażu 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 4:45 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 5:10 Zbuntowani 3 - odc. 7, Meksyk 2006 5:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 171, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 35, serial animowany, USA 1986 8:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 36, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:00 Szóstka na Czwórce - Must be the Music - odc. 13, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 11:00 Szóstka na Czwórce - Must be the Music - odc. 14, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 11:45 Szóstka na Czwórce - Must be the Music - odc. 15, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 12:45 Galileo - odc. 52 13:45 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:15 Globalna Herezja - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2002 16:30 Szóstka na Czwórce - Must be the Music - odc. 16, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 17:30 Szóstka na Czwórce - How Clean is Your House? - odc. 9, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 12, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo - odc. 53 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Świat po armagedonie - film dokumentalny, USA 2010 22:00 Galileo - odc. 214 23:00 Galileo - odc. 215 00:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kryptonim JP II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); STEREO 06:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (28); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Tele PRLe - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Rozmowa z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Tylko Kaśka - Porwanie odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Podróże pana Kleksa - część 1 Wysłannicy Bajdocji kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Jerzy Kryszak, Małgorzata Ostrowska, Michał Anioł, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Rewiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Smaki polskie - Gęsi pipek; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 355; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Nastroje - śpiewa Jarosław Wasik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1683; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 161* Sołtys; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 21* seria II - Grupa Rainera; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 51; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Pół żartem, pół serio, czyli urodziny Szymona Szurmieja; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (9); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 1; reż.:Krzysztof Jaślar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1683; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 30; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 12/13 - Jak sie zgubili (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Blondynka - odc. 6/13* - Narzeczona samobójcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Benefis - Kabaretu Elita cz. 1; reż.:Krzysztof Jasiński; STEREO 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces - odc. 11/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sukces - odc. 12/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1683; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 12/13 - Jak sie zgubili (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 355; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 SANTO SUBITO - niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Warszawa Singera - Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12